NightWorld Mystery Match Up
by AmatureHour
Summary: Lemon. But a Lemon of whom? This is the very daring story of two characters that end up being matched up in the NightWorld Universe.


Jackie: Hello Every one Welcome to a edition of Night world Mystery match (Lemon!)

Timonthy: Are you going to have old people have sex again?

Jackie: No, I'm going to make people have butt sex now.

Timonthy: God, well atleast I have a name now...

Jackie: Well, lats get this started now.

(I figured out how to do the divider)***********************************************************************

{POV}

The night was still, My Brown hair was blowing with the wind. The desert air was in my lungs now the cresent moon hung over in the night sky.

I walked through the desert, Beside the Road of course.

My damn car was old Honestly I think I had it when I was still attending El Camino High school.

At least I didn't need to walk all the way back.

I knew Phil was coming to visit Poppy.

Poppy was at circle day break talking to her newly made friends there.

I was going for a short drive.

Then Bam! just my luck 400 miles out of town or so. My car breaks down!

God what made go out so damn far.

{Phil's POV}

Cruising down the road I saw Jame's car.

I pulled over...

No one inside, I could tell because the door facing the road was open...

Not his brightest Idea.

I jumped out of my camino and shut the door.

Their was a figure about 1 1/2 miles away.

Seemed like his car just broke down.

I jumped back in.

Hoping to catch up to the silver eyed boy.

{James POV}

In luck I saw that my wishes had come true.

Phil was in the car pulling over right now.

"Need a ride?" He said with a cunning smile.

Ass hole.

I slipped in the car, Phil as wearing green shorts and a white shirt.

"where the hell are you suppose to be from Germany?" (Jackie: I don't have any thing against Germans)

"Very funny buddy, I like to see you still laughing at the side of the rode buddy."

He looked pissed still.

"Not the type to hitch hike." If I was I wouldn't have this problem.

It's not like there was any sexual tension... well not like when I held him close behind the gas station to show him my fangs that was a little akward.

"How long has it been?"He proclaimed proudly he looked glad to be able to mention her name in the open again.

"A few years..." I can't blame him i'm glad poppy's alive.

PACLUNK! The car made the awful noise.

He pulled over suddenly.

"Any thing wrong?"

"Pop the trunk." I did so with ease.

3 Hours later...

{Phils POV}

The car sadly broke down and I forgot my damn cell phone...

We were only 334 miles out of town.

And I'm not going to walk in shorts.

"There's a gas station a couple miles back"

"Couple miles?" He was full of shit.

"I'm not getting out of the car it's freezing in the desert at night."

"Wimp."He gave me a snide smile.

I was ready to kick his ass...

James took off the coat he was wearing and handed it over.

"If your so freezing take it." I shoved it in his face.

James pounced me getting in the driver seat.

"Get off me PUSSY!"He gabbed my wrists. I writhed in his grip.

I lifted my chest To make my head level with his when he leaned over.

{James POV}

"You little-" I had enough of his crap I only tolerated this because he was poppy's brother.

Now I now going to beat him to a bloody pulp.

He lifted his and tried to head butt my off, big mistake...

He didn't do the head butt right.

Our lips touched.

It was getting darker.

Phil and I remained frozen.

I was trying to consider how he could have the greatest fail in man kind with the eastiest move...

{Phil POV}

He gulped, my tongue entered his mouth.

Feeling the warmth of his mouth made me shiver inside.

The car felt hot now, his hands moved up to his shoulders.

James moved his hand to he waist.

Having no idea what was happening every thing was moving so fast.

Pulling him in close, a homoerotic embrace. He hugged a round his neck.

I reached for the lever to put the seat down. All I was hoping for that a police officer doesn't pull over and afind us.

"I'll try any thing once." James said playfully.

"You perverted freak."

"don't knock it intill you try it" He grinned wider and began to kiss me harder and he forced himself on me more.

{James POV}

I've always had this weird feeling every since the gas station, like I said i'll try any thing once.

Forcing my way down his throat.

Never have I done this before, I tugged on his shorts he was wearing black boxers.

My nipples were erect from the cold weather.

Pulling my shirt off.

Bare chest exposed.

Ivory skin looked lighter against his tan.

Re advancing my self I nibbled his neck.

My hands moved down his pants.

"god! your hands are freezing!" I slid off his boxers and kept my hands on his shoulders.

Pants slipping off.

He looked shocked to my size was bigger, I mean what do you think happens to a vampire. Every thing changes.

"You go commando?"James was blushing...

I ignored the comment and laid on top of him.

Fully erect, He was to at least.

{Phil POV}

Turing me over and seemed to shove his pointer,index,and middle finger in my ass.

I was understanding that he was preparing me of what was going to happen.

Jabbing them in and out.

The windows where fogged and it was hot. Penetration gave my body a wild ride of lust. Chills ran through my body.

He stopped and whispered in my ear.

"It's going to hurt the first time." He shoved his manhood in my back side.

James grasped the seat as he start to pull it in and out.

The cold leather stuck to his sweaty skin.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh" The moan came from me it didn't seem like me but it felt good letting it out.

He kissed my neck from behind.

This jerk off is getting away with all the fun here.

{James POV}

I shouldn't have used lube. He thought to him self as he pounded in deeper.

He could tastes the sweat on his lips.

I bit my lip I wanted it to last a little longer.

The heat encased me.

It felt like a sweet release as I cummed inside his back side.

"OOOHHHHHhhhhh" It was the orgasm yell i've been waiting for.

I took a rest and he rolled over.

"don't think I still won't kick your ass." Cute, He trying to be top dog.

It's like he wants me to be his bitch. To bad his sister got there first...

He grabbed my hair and directed me to his length to suck.

Better give him this victory.

I sucked the head, then it slid in my mouth.

I didn't need him to guide me I just sucked and blowed as he wanted.

Cum spooled into my mouth.

"swallow" He said it like he had authority.

Gulping it down slowly.

"You know I thought we were beginning to be great friends." I climbed on top of him.

I clasped his hands in mine. I kissed him softly, he feel asleep.

Phil got all tired out. He looked cute asleep.

Phil's neck look so delicious, my lips touched it softly.

I had to taste it I ran my tounge over his neck.

Grasping him I pulled him on top and laid back with his head on my chest.

Phil was cuddling me, holding me tight our bare skin was so clammy I could feel my length agaisnt his.

I drifted off to sleep feeling a newly found freedom.

(Hopefully this works again)********************************************************************

Jackie: Well I hoped you liked my Lemon, your are allowed to look at my other stories.

Tim(we'll shorten it):THAT was Distcusting!

Jackie: No it was not.

Tim: WHY!

Jackie: Oh now your over re acting again...

we'll get back to you later mean while i'll deal with timmy Here..

Tim: You said you'd only call me that in the badroo-

Jackie: OHHH KAY SEE YOU NEXT TIME! FOLKS!


End file.
